Lor
He is one of the nine and works at Chester's for Ryodan. History Lor first appears in Dreamfever although he is much older than that. Characteristics/Abilities Lor like Ryodan has incredible eyesight, hearing, and can freeze-frame. Despite not being a man of many words he is the one who will answer Dani's questions. Also is shown to have a thing for blondes. Despite appearing to be the "muscle" to Ryodan's brains, Lor is shown to be very independent of his boss, voice his opposition to Ryodan's decisions. Relationships Ryodan Lor seems to be Ryodan's right hand man. Ryodan gives him the order to kill Jo if Dani kills any fae in Chester's. Although seemingly loyal to Ryodan he is one of the few who give sass to Ryodan, for example when he makes a sexual comment about Dani, and Ryodan tells him "If you mean what think you mean, you want to shut the f*** up and never think it again" to which Lor replies "You can't tell me what to think." In Burned, Ryodan rips Lor's heart out of his chest for lying to him about being Pri-ya. At the end, Mac sees him at Chester's seemingly running things while Ryodan is preoccupied. Dani O'Malley Lor sees Dani as a nuisance, as he tells her that Ryodan should have killed her when they first found out about her. But also seems fond of her or at least finds her amusing. He is often appointed by Ryodan to look after her or to follow her. Out of the rest of Ryodan's men he is the one who talks to Dani the most even gives her advice on how to deal with his boss's anger. He also rarely treats Dani like a kid. Repeatedly Dani has to tell him "I'm too young to hear that stuff" In burned, he says Dani is his favorite human and gets angry when Ryodan tells him what Rowena did to her. In fever born, he is one of the few people to accept Dani as she has become. Grinning wide and ignoring the blonds looking his way to welcome her and ask her to dance. He is shown to be very protective of her, not wanting Ryodan to turn her into one of the beasts and standing vigil over her when she was unconscious. He calls her "my little honey". Jo Brennan Jo is from one of the original Sidhe Seer families. She meets Lor at Chester's. She was in a relationship with Ryodan but broke up with him. In Burned, Jo learns (falsely) from Mac that Lor is Pri-ya. She goes to his bedroom and kicks out the woman that Lor was having sex with. She confides in Lor that she always knew she and Ryodan were a means to an end. She comes to Lor hoping that he can make her forget Ryodan. They spend all day having sex, the whole time Jo thinking that Lor will not remember later. Ryodan finds out about them by accident when he goes to Lor's bedroom to confront him. The Nine have a standing code between them that they don't have sex with another's woman; however, Lor makes it clear that he wants to keep having sex with Jo. In Feversong, Mac describes Lor's relationship with Jo as him carrying on some kind of caveman torch and willing to piss off Ryodan by continuing to pursue the relationship.